Special Forces
by dableonhart
Summary: 40 years after Ultimecia. Tragedy strikes the Leonhart family and leaves Squall with only his grandson. It leaves Kage with one arm and secret that would have every millitary in the world after him if they knew. Now can an unlikely duo stick together and


I do not own any of Square-Enix's characters or anything of FFVIII. Please don't sue me I'm just a fan showing my appreciation. All other original characters are mine… if you steal them ill cry. That is all.

**Prologue**

Rinoa was gently rocking her new baby grandson back and forth. She was over at her son's lab, watching Kage in the other room, while Dylan and his wife worked on their new experiment.

Dylan was completely different than his father, choosing intelligence over brawn. He had become a renowned scientist and was working on a way to make GF's safer. Dylan wanted to eliminate the memory side effects of GF's while also making the human more powerful when junctioned to them. His goal was to make Balamb garden's SeeD's the best in the world and make the environment his son grew up in as safe as possible.

Today Dylan was planning to do a GF fusion on him and his wife. It was a secret because it was dangerous and they didn't know how it would turn out. He, like every other scientist, was adamant about his work and would try anything to further his studies.

"Samantha, is everything checked and ready to go?"

"Yes honey, all is clear and all simulations show it should work."

"All right, we will just try one fusion apiece. I'll take Ifrit and you should take Quezacotyl. "

"I'm sure it was all worth it honey. After this we will be able to help out Garden in ways even your father never imagined. He'll be so proud of you!"

"I wish," Dylan mumbled. Truth was he always felt overshadowed by his father, the man who saved the universe. To top it off, he never got into fighting… how was he suppose to save the world if he never left his experiments.

Dylan and Samantha finished setting everything up. All the data was conclusive, and everything was set. Dylan went into the other room to talk to his mother and son.

"We're about to start our experiment. It's so exciting, everything will change if this works, mother!" Dylan was bursting with excitement.

Rinoa could sense it and smiled. "I'm sure everything will go fine. Give Kage a kiss for good luck."

Dylan looked down at his son and felt overwhelming joy. It was a beautiful baby. He had his father's eyes, who coincidently had his own father's eyes, which were deep and full of life. His hair was very dark and even though he was only a few months old it had started to grow. Dylan bent over and gave Kage a kiss.

"I love you son, and the world will be better because of this. We can stop all wars if no one wants to fight with our soldiers."

Dylan left and went back to the lab. Dylan put on a suit and got ready for the experiment. He would be going first.

"I'll go first Samantha. If anything happens shut down immediately."

Samantha didn't like that statement and would bust Dylan's chops for it later. She told him she was starting the machine and waited for it to get going. When it was at full power she gave Dylan a thumbs up, which he returned.

She flipped the switch. A brilliant beam of light exploded and struck Dylan's body. He floated off the ground and was shaking like being blasted by lightning. This scared Samantha but she knew that this might happen.

The computer beeped on, "Fusing Ifrit and Quezacotyl now." Wait! This isn't right. He's only supposed to get one. Samantha's mind was racing. This was wrong; she was going to shut down the experiment.

Samantha typed in the override code and tried to hit the kill switch, but before she could, she was struck by another brilliant light coming off the massive machine. There was a great boom, and that was the last Samantha ever heard.

Rinoa was feeding Kage when she heard a blast. She immediately opened the door to see what had happened and if her son was all right. As soon as the door was open a brilliant light hit her and Kage.

Dylan used the last remaining strength he had to reach the phone. He dialed his father's number.

"D- Dad….. I'm…. sorr… p-please…. forgive…. m- me………."

Squall, didn't know what to think. He sprinted to the elevator and took it to the basement where his son's lab was. Even with Squall's demeanor he was shaken to the point of tears at what he saw.

Somewhere in the lab a computer's voice sounds, "Fusion attempt 1…. Failed. Fusion attempt 2….. Failed. Fusion attempt 3….. Failed. Fusion attempt 3…… Success.

AN Please if you review whether u like it or not give me some tips. First fanfic and I want to get better. Tell me what u like and what u don't and ill work harder on the next part. Quezacotl.


End file.
